


Mission Impossible

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hosie friendship, Josie and Penelope, Josie still cares for Penelope, Landon and Penelope friendship, Landon is a lost puppy, Lizzie is iconic, Penelope and Josie - Freeform, Penelope and Lizzie friendship, Penelope goes with Landon and Lizzie on a mission, Penelope is grumpy, Pizzie brotp, Posie is endgame, Set after the talent show, it's fluffy, it's funny, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: Set in the morning after the talent show.Josie continues to avoid Penelope till Alaric sends Penelope on a mission with Landon and Lizzie causing Josie to talk with Hope about how she feels for the green eyed witch after everything that has happened.





	Mission Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who is back?
> 
> Based on what I tweeted on my Twitter: 
> 
> Why do I want Alaric to send Lizzie, Penelope and Landon on a mission.. it would be so interesting to see considering Penelope and Landon had never a conversation before and Lizzie and Penelope are on difficult terms, Landon and Lizzie are also not friends I NEED THIS @cwlegacies
> 
> My Twitter: posiescoven
> 
> Kudos and comments would be amazing.

"Do you think they will be fine?"

When Hope raised one eyebrow Josie quickly added something to that question.

" I mean Lizzie and Landon."

"Sure.", Hope grinned and Josie rolled her eyes.

The two witches were currently chilling inside the common room. 

It was Saturday night and on Saturday's the curfew vanished which explained why Rafael, M.G and Kaleb weren't in the school now just like every other student. Emma and Dorian took the younger students out too which really only left Alaric, Josie and Hope at the Salvatore school.

But Penelope, Lizzie and Landon were not at the Salvatore School right now because Alaric had sent them on a mission early this morning. 

Josie didn't know the details because as soon as Penelope had entered her dad's office, Josie escaped out of the room as if Penelope was a big spider.

Josie now had to avoid her ex girlfriend because of 4 kisses since last night the slug had caused some trouble for her.

"I think we should call them.", Josie said and unlocked her phone but Hope stopped her.

"Josie, relax. I should be the one worried since my boyfriend is in a car with the two most crazy witches I know.", Hope laughed.

"Right."

"You and Landon..I am happy for you.", Josie smiles, changing the subject to get away from Penelope.

But it's impossible since the green eyed witch is stuck in her head.

"Thank you."

A comfortable silence surrounded them till Hope's phone rang because of an incoming video call from Landon.

Hope waved Josie closer and she accepted the video call.

"Hey, babe!", Landon had to literally scream, while loud rock music was running in the background as if he was at a rock festival instead inside of a car. 

Josie immediately recognized the music and knew who the playlist belonged and who was driving.

"Hi!", Hope yelled back while beaming at him and Josie saw one more time how happy Landon made her.

She remembered the times how happy Penelope had made her this happy and she felt pain inside of her chest.

"Let me guess Pen is driving?", Hope asked.

Josie gave her a weird look. She didn't know Hope and Penelope had become friends during her absence.

"Wait I will show you.", Landon said and turned the camera of his phone.

In fact Penelope was driving and Lizzie who was sitting on the passenger seat wasn't that visible except of the blond hair.

"Landon, can you give Lizzie the phone?", Josie asked, who sensed how her sister was about to freak out.

"What?!", Landon screamed back, the music swallowed Josie's words.

"Give Lizzie the phone!", Hope repeated louder.

Hope started laughing when Landon held the phone towards Lizzie and Josie and her saw the blonde twin wearing headphones while she moved her arms violently to the beat of her own music.

Landon pullled one earphone out of Lizzie's ear and she finally opened her eyes, ready to yell at him when she saw Josie and Hope on the screen of Landon's phone.

"Josie!", Lizzie yelled happily, snatching the phone from him.

"Penelope!", Hope and Josie heard Landon scream.

The next thing they heard was weird noises coming from the car and Josie was sure she would hear a crash but nothing happened.

"The fuck are you doing, Lizzie?!"

Penelope had turned down the volume of the music, and Josie tensed up when she heard her voice clearly.

"I should ask you, what you are doing Satan!?! You almost killed us!"

"You attack me out of nowhere!", Penelope defended herself, explaining that Lizzie calling Josie's name had caused the raven haired witch to get distracted.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. Hope looked amused at Josie, who had buried her face in her hands, embarrassed of what had just happened.

"So, what's up?", Lizzie asked Hope since she saw that Josie was in her usual Penelope Park crisis.

"Josie and I are chilling inside the common room, everyone else is outside, it's boring. How is the mission going?"

"Lizzie give me the phone I need to speak to someone who I like or I will seriously cause an accident!", Penelope demanded.

Josie lifted her head up, saw that Lizzie was staring, probably at Penelope, trying to figure out if the older witch was serious.

"Fine, you win.", Lizzie gave in.

Penelope casted a spell so that the car would drive and navigate itself and was about to take the phone when Landon spoke to her.

"Wait, if you know a spell that can make the car drive on its own, why do we have to bear your criminal driving style?"

"Do you really want to discuss with me?", Penelope challenged him.

Landon leaned back in the backseat, showing Penelope he gave up. Satisfied about another win, Penelope finally took the phone and Josie threw herself at the other side of the couch, when she saw her ex girlfriend's raven hair.

"Hey, Mikaelson!"

Hope who was busy giving Josie an endless what the fuck was that look, came back into reality with Penelope calling her. Josie flashed a sweet helpless smile and shrugged.

She just wasn't ready for this.

"Hey, Pen. How is the mission going?"

"Girl, don't even start. I just enchanted the car, but the car already wanted to throw us out before!", Penelope begins.

"It's that bad?"

"Hmm.", Penelope confirmed.

"You are the one who plays loud rock music and drives like a criminal!", Hope and Josie heard Lizzie saying and Landon also made a sound, showing that he agreed with Lizzie.

"Oh, shut your mouth! We went to this mission on 7 am! 7! It's about to be 8 pm and we still didn't arrive! Thanks to miss 'I have the bladder of an ant' we had to stop every 5 minutes!", Penelope ranted and Hope couldn't contain her laughter anymore.

"That is not true!", Lizzie screamed.

Now Josie understood how they had become friends. Through Lizzie.

"How are things at school?", Penelope asked after waving Lizzie off.

Hope flashed a sweet smile at Landon, who appeared next to Penelope's shoulder. Penelope shot him a look but Landon didn't understand.

"A girl needs a private talk mister.", Penelope explained impatiently.

"We are in the same car, where else should I go? I hear what you say even when I lean back into my seat!"

"Well, her braincells don't realize that.", Lizzie said dryly.

After Lizzie's comment a shouting contest of Penelope and Lizzie errupted and Landon saved his phone when Penelope looked like she was about to throw the phone at Lizzie.

Josie who had enough of hearing her sister and her ex girlfriend fighting, snatched Hope's phone.

Landon was taken aback by Josie looking this angry and he turned the camera to Penelope and Lizzie, who were still fighting.

"Hey!"

Lizzie and Penelope froze dead in their tracks and Hope pressed her lips together to not laugh, when she took a look at the screen.

Penelope and Lizzie looked like two deers caught in headlights.

"Hey, Jo!", Lizzie waved, smiling innocently.

"Hey, JoJo!", Penelope said, her voice gentle, a big smile on her face.

Hope put her fingers around the phone and took a screenshot. A moment to keep and to tease her new bestie.

Josie looked away from Penelope and focused on Lizzie.

"Liz, please just try to not to pee every 5 minutes."

"But Jo if you were here and would see how she is driving! I will pee in my pants if she continues to drive like that!", Lizzie protested.

"Oh Lizzie...your sister knows exactly how I drive."

"I didn't need to hear that.", Hope and Landon said at the same time while Lizzie made a disgusted face.

"Please Lizzie just ignore her for me.", Josie begged, ignoring her ex girlfriend.

"And what should I do?", Penelope asked, raising one eyebrow at her ex girlfriend who refused to acknowledge her presence.

Josie dissappeared again and Lizzie, Hope and Landon saw how hurt Penelope looked away.

"Uh we will talk later.", Hope said, realizing the tension between the two ex girlfriends.

Hope ended the call and looked at Josie, who was rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Did you read the note Penelope gave you yesterday?"

"Of course not.", Josie revealed.

"I don't want to pick a side since I don't know what happened between you two..look Penelope is also no angel but you treat Penelope pretty shitty." 

"She broke my heart.", Josie reminded Hope.

"But I don't understand. I have spent the past 2 weeks with Penelope. We stayed up all night talking and bonding and she somehow always managed to talk about you. So, how can this badass witch who turns to a puppy by just thinking about you, dump you?"

"It came out of nowhere.", Josie began.

"We were happy or at least that was my view of our relationship. One night after we had the most perfect date ever, she suddenly told me I wasn't anymore what she wanted."

Hope nodded, understanding Josie's pain.

"Well, Penelope definitely tries hard to win you back Josie. Just read the note she gave you. Maybe it will clear up things between you?"

"Do you love Landon?", Josie changed the subject.

"I do love him, yes."

"Would you cry if a bus ever hit him?"

Hope furrowed her eyebrows at this question.

"Of course. I would be devastated."

"You know my feelings for Penelope are like this: There is one side of me, who wants to shove her in front of a bus but then the other side of me wants to run and shove her out of the way, because I would die if something ever happened to her."

Hope remained silent after this about her new best friend. So did Josie.

Josie had a worried look when she saw later that Lizzie and Landon had returned without Penelope. Lizzie had just shrugged with her shoulders, looking annoyed and exhausted. Landon had also no clue where Penelope was.

Hope said good night to Josie and then she dissappered with Landon to his dorm and Lizzie also walkd away to sleep away this stressful day.

It was Sunday 3 am when Penelope walked exhausted and with a big headache to her dorm. Hours ago when they were done with the mission she had dropped off or she had almost kicked out Landon and Lizzie out of the car at Salvatore School before driving off. 

What she loved about being a witch was that she could use the car with magic while still being wasted.

Penelope was lucky Alaric, Dorian or Emma didn't catch her how she broke the curfew.

Penelope stumbled inside her dorm, closed the door, turned off the light that was lighting up the room asuming she had left it open, kicked off her shoes and dropped face first on her bed, not even bothering to take off her leather jacket or change into her pajamas in general.

The first thing Penelope's senses caught on was the familiar coconut shampoo and then finally she felt the body under her. Penelope lifted her head from the crook of the person's neck and opened her eyes.

Penelope immediately backed off, stumbling away to to turn on the light, struggling with her balance.

"Fuck..wrong dorm! Sorry!", she said to Josie.

Penelope wanted to go to the door when she saw that she was actually in the right room. This was her dorm, so what was Josie doing here?

"I um was worried about you, when you didn't come back with Lizzie and Landon.", Josie admitted.

A big smile appeared on Penelope's face.

Josie knew that she was drunk and Josie also knew from her experiences with Penelope that drunk Penelope loved to cuddle with her. 

"You can leave now. I am back."

"Do you want me to leave?"

Penelope shook her head.

"Do you want to stay?", Penelope asked back.

"I know that you like to cuddle when you are like this...", Josie trailed off.

"Josie, just say you want to hold me or you can leave. I spent many drunk nights without you, I can handle one more drunk night with no cuddling.", Penelope said, putting her hands on her hips.

Josie rose from the bed and Penelope stepped to the side, allowing her to go to the door but Josie took her by her hand and lead her to the bed.

"No. Say it.", Penelope demanded, refusing to go under the blanket.

Josie exhaled loudly.

"Will you, Penelope Park, please let me hold you?", Josie asked.

"I do!", Penelope yelled loudly and Josie shoved her on the bed.

"Are you crazy?! People are sleeping!", Josie hissed.

"I am only crazy for you, JoJo.", Penelope smiled sleepily as she slipped under the blanket. 

Josie laid down next to her and Penelope scooted in her arms, while she put one hand against Josie's cheek.

Josie looked at Penelope after she tugged in themselves properly, only to see that Penelope had fallen asleep.

It reminded Josie of the old times.

"Good night, Penny.", Josie whispered softly and then she closed her eyes too.

For the first time since her birthday Josie had no nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
